Pure Love
by Beekook
Summary: Sekelumit Kisah Cinta Scorpius Malfoy bersama Rose Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prang**_

 _ **Prang**_

Hermione terus melempar piring-piring di dekatnya dengan emosi.

"cukup Mione" teriak Ron kesal.

"apanya yang cukup" balas Hermione berteriak lebih keras. Kembali melempar piring dan hampir mengenai Ron, yang segera berjengkit mundur.

"Oh demi celana merlin" desah Ron frustasi.

 _ **Prang**_

"Hermione" teriak Ron keras.

"jangan panggil namaku"

"cukup Mione! Sudah aku katakan, kau salah paham"

"salah paham" teriak Hermione, lebih nyaring. "aku melihatnya sendiri, kau-" Hermione terenggah oleh nafasnya yang memburu. Lalu

 _ **Prang**_

"kau bertemu dengannya, bahkan kau mengantarnya pulang"

"oh Mione, kita tak sengaja bertemu"

"pembohong"

 _ **Prang**_

"Rose kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hugo saat Rose, yang tampaknya sudah muak melihat pertengkaran orang tua mereka. Tampak akan segera beranjak pergi dari rumah.

"taman kota" jawab Rose. Sambil melilitkan syal di lehernya.

"kau mau ikut?" Tanya Rose saat sudah rapih dengan syal merahnya.

"tidak, aku akan pergi kesebelah"

"ah bermain dengan Al"

"ya"

"okey, aku pergi" ucap Rose. Lalu menuruni tangga dan berjalan cepat keluar dari rumahnya.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

Rose terus berjalan melewati taman kota, sepertinya gadis itu tidak berniat kesana. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah dan memasuki hutan yang berada di dekat taman kota tersebut.

Hutan yang tampak tenang dan sepi, Rose menyukainya. Karna untuk saat ini dia ingin, menenangkan dirinya di tempat sepi.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di tepi danau yang membeku, akibat musim dingin. Rose memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas berat.

"akh" pekik seseorang tampak kesakitan, Rose mendengarnya begitu terasa dekat dengannya. Membuatnya segera bergegas menghampiri asal suara itu.

"akh" suara kesakitan itu semakin dekat, dan ia melihat seorang anak lelaki seumuran dengannya, yang tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon.

Anak lelaki itu terus meringgis sakit, membuat Rose menyimpulkan jika anak lelaki itu terluka. Rose segera menghampirinya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rose.

"dasar bodoh" umpat lelaki itu kasar. "tentu saja aku ada apa-apa" jawab lelaki itu. Membuat Rose sedikit kesal.

"hei aku bertanya baik-baik" ucap Rose sedikit keras. "kau mau dibantu tidak?"

"tidak perlu" jawab lelaki itu ketus. "tampaknya tak tulus" lanjut lelaki itu pelan, namun masih bisa Rose dengar.

"kau ini" ucap Rose, sambil terkekeh pelan.

"kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?'

"tentu saja, kau lelaki paling konyol yang pernah aku temui"

"konyol kau bilang" teriak lelaki itu keras.

Rose terdiam sesaat, saat kedua mata mereka benar-benar bertemu. Untuk sejenak ia terpesona oleh wajah rupawan lelaki di depannya.

"kau terpesona?"

"ti-tidak" jawab Rose cepat. "kau mau dibantu tidak?"

"tidak perlu"

"baiklah, kau diam saja disitu. Sampai seseorang menemukanmu lagi" ucap Rose kesal, lalu berbalik pergi.

"baguslah, pergi saja sana cewek jelek berbintik merah" teriak lelaki itu. Membuat langkah Rose terhenti dan kembali menghampirinya.

"kau bilang apa?"

"cewek jelek berbintik merah"

"kau!" Rose menatap lelaki itu tajam, ingin sekali memukul lelaki itu.

"apa? Kau terpesona lagi?"

"hah" teriak Rose. "oh tidak, kenapa bisa aku bertemu lelaki menyebalkan ini" desahnya frustasi.

Lelaki itu hanya berdecih, dan Rose mendelik. Lalu pandangan Rose terpaku pada telapak kaki lelaki itu.

"oh astaga! Kakimu berdarah banyak sekali" teriak Rose kaget. Lalu membungkus telapak kaki itu, dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap aliran darah itu berhenti.

"sudah lepaskan, lagi pula sebentar lagi akan ada yang menjemputku" ucap lelaki itu, sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Rose.

"benarkah?"

"ya"

"ah syukurlah" desah Rose tampak lega. "tapi kau tidak berbohongkan?"

"aku tidak suka berbohong" Rose ingin berdecih, namun urung karna itu hanya akan memicu perdebatan mereka lagi.

Lalu pendangannya kembali, berpusat pada telapak kaki lelaki itu. "kenapa kau bisa terluka?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawab lelaki itu dingin. Membuat Rose mendelik.

"ya ya terserahmu saja" ucap Rose. Lalu melepas syal merahnya dan melilitkannya di telapak kaki lelaki itu.

"ini mungkin bisa menghentikan, aliran darah yang keluar dari lukamu" ucap Rose. "kalau begitu, aku pergi" lanjut Rose, lalu beranjak menjauhi lelaki itu yang tetap diam tak bergeming.

"gadis jelek" teriak lelaki itu keras. Membuat langkah Rose terhenti, dan berbalik melihat lelaki itu.

"siapa namamu?" teriak lelaki itu lebih keras, karna jarak mereka yang sudah jauh.

"Rose Weasley, dan kau?" balas Rose lebih keras.

"Weasley" gumam lelaki itu, lalu senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"Ma-Malfoy" gumam Rose, lalu tersentak kaget. "Malfoy" ulangnya keras. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Membuat Scorpius mengkerut bingung.

"sampai bertemu lagi, tahun depan di Hogwarts Weasley" teriak Scorpius keras, sangat keras. Sampai ia terbatuk-batuk.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

Rose terus berlari, dan memasuki rumahnya dengan nafas memburu.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" ulangnya lagi bergetar. Efek dari dia yang berlarian tanpa syal di musim dingin, dan juga ke kagetannya bisa bertemu dengan seorang Malfoy, yang sering Dad nya bicarakan. Lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.

Padahal dia sudah menyusun rencana, pertemuan mereka nanti saat di Hogwarts tahun depan. Kalau begini, berantakan sudah rencananya.

"Rose, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hermione kawatir, dan segera membingbing Rose memasuki kamarnya di lantai atas.

"berendamlah dengan air hangat, kau seperti akan membeku" ucap Hermione, setelah mereka sampai di kamar Rose.

"Mom" panggil Rose cepat, saat melihat Hermione akan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mom sudah berbaikan dengan Dad?" Tanya Rose cepat.

Hermione tersenyum. "tentu saja, itu hanya kesalah pahaman" jawab Hermione. Membuat Rose tersenyum dan memeluk Hermione erat.

"syukurlah" desah Rose lega.

"itu yang terakhir, tak akan ada lagi pertengkaran" ucap Hermione, sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Rose lembut.

"janji ya Mom"

"ya"

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

 _ **Satu Tahun Kemudian**_

Seperti biasa di awal September, king cross sudah di padati semua murid Hogwarts dan para orang tua. Rose tampak menghela nafas berat, entah keseberapa kalinya. Tampaknya gadis itu, tak mau berjauh-jauhan dengan keluarganya.

"oh Rosie, natal nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi" ucap Ron menenangkan. Sambil memeluk putri sulungnya itu erat.

"aku pasti sangat merindukanmu" lirih Rose, balas memeluk Ron dengan sama eratnya.

Lalu suara peluit terdengar, menandakan kereta akan segera melaju. Membuat mereka segera saling melepaskan, dan Rose segera menghambur memeluk Hermione untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah itu Rose mulai menaiki kereta, bersama Al dan melambai pada keluarga mereka saat kereta mulai melaju.

"aku akan segera kembali" teriak Rose, membuat Hermione dan Ron terkekeh.

"baik-baik disana" teriak mereka berdua.

Rose mulai terisak saat, kereta semakin melaju cepat dan membuatnya tak bisa lagi melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"kau cengeng sekali" ejek Al. saat jengah menunggu tangis Rose reda.

"ayo kita cari kompartemen" lanjut Al, sambil menarik lengan Rose untuk mengikutinya. Rose tidak protes, dan masih saja terisak.

Al menghela nafas, tampaknya lelaki itu sudah mulai kelelahan mencari kompartemen yang hampir semuanya penuh.

"ah disini saja, tampaknya masih ada tempat untuk kita" ucap Al pada Rose, yang masih saja menangis. Setelah medelik, Al segera membuka kompertemen itu dan mulai duduk di ikuti Rose.

"kau menangis?" Tanya seseorang. Membuat Rose berjengkit kaget, melihat kedepan untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

"k-kau" pekik Rose kaget. Lalu lelaki di depannya itu tersenyum.

"dasar cengeng" ejek lelaki itu. Membuat Rose mendelik, dan hendak menghapus air matanya. Tetapi terhenti saat lelaki itu, melempar sapu tangan tepat ke wajahnya.

"pakai itu" ucap lelaki itu, lalu saat Rose hendak protes. Lelaki itu segera bersandar dan menutup kedua matanya.

Rose hanya berdecak, lalu menghapus jejak air matanya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"kau mengenalnya?" bisik Al pada Rose, yang segera mengangguk.

"siapa dia?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"a-apa? M-Malfoy" pekik Al pelan. Lalu bergantian memandang Rose dan Scorpius yang tertidur. Begitupun dengan gadis yang sedari tadi, diam disamping Scorpius.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

"ternyata kau disini" ucap Scorpius. Setelah menghampiri Rose, yang berada di perpustakan. Gadis itu tampak berjengkit kaget, hampir saja menjatuhkan buku yang baru ia ambil di rak.

"demi celana merlin, kau mengagetkanku" ucap Rose, sambil mengelus dada. Scorpius hanya tersenyum, dan mengikuti Rose yang mendekati meja di dekat jendela perpustakaan.

"kau mau membaca itu?" Tanya Scorpius tak percaya. Saat melihat Rose yang sudah duduk, dan mulai membaca buku yang dia ambil tadi.

"hm"

"melihat kau membaca buku setebal itu, aku yakin kau akan menjadi peringkat pertama di angkatan kita" ucap Scorpius, membuat Rose mengulum senyum.

"kenapa seyakin itu?"

"ntahlah, itu begitu saja ada dalam pikiranku"

"kau ini" ucap Rose, sambil menatap Scorpius sejenak. "masih sama seperti saat itu" lanjutnya lalu kembali membaca.

"kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Scorpius, setelah beberapa saat diam hanya memandangi Rose.

"tidak"

"aku minta maaf" ucap Scorpius, membuat Rose berhenti membaca dan kembali menatap Scorpius.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk sikap kasarku, saat di hutan itu" jawab Scorpius. "aku bersikap seperti itu, karna aku kira kau seorang muggle"

"Dad selalu memperingatiku, untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan para muggle. Aku senang sekaligus lega, saat mengetahui kau sama sepertiku" ucap Scorpius, sambil tersenyum.

"jadi kita bisa berteman" lanjut Scorpius.

"teman" Rose berdecih keras. "aku tidak pernah mau menjadi temanmu, dan sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan pernah menjadi teman" ucap Rose. Membuat Scorpius terbelalak kaget.

Rose segera bangkit, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari perpustakaan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Scorpius mengikuti langkah Rose. Dan mencekal lengan Rose, membuat langkah mereka terhenti di tengah lorong.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Rose?"

"berhenti memanggilku Rose, aku tidak suka kita terlihat dekat" ucap Rose keras. Lalu berusaha melepas cekalan Scorius, yang semakin menguat.

"apa berteman dan dekat denganku, kau tidak suka itu?"

"tentu saja" ucap Rose. Lalu tersenyum jahat. "aku tidak suka berteman, dengan anak mantan pelahap maut" lanjut Rose. Membuat cekalan Scorpius mengendur, dan Rose segera melepas cekalan itu dengan mudah.

"ingat itu, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai reader semua. Aku harap kalian suka ff yang aku buat ini. Maaf Mungkin banyak typo bertebaran dan sedikit OOC hhe. Aku akan melanjutkannya jika ada tujuh review.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Sampai bertemu di next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose" panggil Al cepat, saat melihat Rose di depannya.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Al. saat melihat langkah Rose yang melewati lorong aula besar, padahal sudah waktunya makan malam.

"perpustakaan" jawab Rose, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"demi janggut merlin, kau ingin membaca lagi? Ya setidaknya kau pikirkan perutmu dulu"

"iya iya sepupu cerewet, aku hanya ingin membawa bukuku yang tertinggal disana"

"hanya itu?"

"ya"

"baiklah, aku antar"

"tidak perlu" ucap Rose cepat. "kau makanlah duluan, dengan begitu kau bisa menyisakan puding coklat kesukaanku"

"baiklah" ucap Al. lalu berbalik meninggalkan Rose yang segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

Langkah kakinya terasa menggema di tengah lorong, yang sudah sepi. Karna semua murid, mungkin sudah berada di aula besar.

Rose terus berjalan santai, tak merasa takut sedikitpun. Sampai langkahnya terhenti, dan kedua kakinya terasa terhalang oleh sesuatu. Sehingga ia tak bisa melangkah kedepan.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya sendiri, lalu menatap sekeliling dan melihat ke atas.

"sial" pekiknya kesal. Saat ia melihat misstletoe, tanaman yang akan menjerat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya dan akan melilit tubuh. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, jika berciuman dan tanaman itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Rose menghela nafas berat, sudah banyak mantra yang ia layangkan pada tanaman itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, malah tanaman itu kini sudah menjalar hampir menyentuh kepalanya.

"oh tidak" pekiknya panik. Lalu kepanikannya bertambah, saat ia mendengar derap langkah dari ujung kolidor menghampirinya.

Ia menutup mata, ia benar-benar malu dalam keadaan ini. Namun jika ia tetap diam, tanpa melakukan apapun. Itu akan membuatnya di permalukan, saat semua murid keluar darI aula. Maka ia bertekat, ia akan memohon pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan itu, untuk mengeluarkannya dari jeratan tanaman itu, meskipun harus berciuman.

"tolong aku" ucapnya cepat, masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia bisa merasakan derap langkah itu berhenti di depannya.

Lalu ia mendengar seseorang itu, berdecak keras.

"kau meminta tolong padaku Weasley" ucap seseorang itu dingin. Rose mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, dan itu membuat jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat.

"ah kau terjebak tanaman itu" ucap seseorang itu, sambil terkekeh mengejek.

Rose tetap memejamkan kedua matanya erat, ia berharap semua ini tak pernah terjadi padanya. Namun pada kenyataannya..

"bagaimana jika aku menyeret, si gendut jelek yang di Hufflepuff itu. Lalu kalian berciuman dan di saksikan semua murid dan aku akan memfotonya. Wah pasti foto itu akan laku terjual"

"foto dimana gadis dingin dan sombong sepertimu, berciuman dengan si jelek" ucap seseorang itu. Lalu seseorang itu mulai berjalan kembali. Membuat Rose panik, dan membuka kedua matanya.

"ja-jangan lakukan itu" ucap Rose keras. Namun seseorang itu terus saja berjalan.

"'a-aku mohon. Jangan lakukan itu M-Malfoy" ucap Rose lebih keras. Membuat langkah Scorpius berhenti, berbalik dan mendekati Rose.

"lalu kau mau aku, yang menciummu?" Tanya Scorpius, semakin melangkah kedepan.

"ti-tidak err maksudku-" Rose berhenti berbicara, saat Scorpius sudah berada di depannya dan sudah terperangkap dengannya.

"k-kau" pekiknya kaget, lalu mundur dan menabrak dinding koridor. Scorpius melangkah dan memenjara tubuh Rose, dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua sisi tubuh Rose.

"aku memberimu pilihan" bisik Scorpius. "pertama kita berciuman disaat tak ada seorang pun melihat, atau berciuman disaat semua murid sudah selesai makan malam dan melihat kita berciuman"

Rose memejamkan kedua matanya kuat, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Agar terlihat kuat di mata Scorpius.

Rose berdecih keras. "kau memang tak pernah berubah, masih konyol dan kekanakan"

Scorpius mendengus pelan, "kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan, buku-buku tebalmu. Sehingga kau tak tau apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu"

"yeah terserah kau mau bicara apa. Sekarang bisakah kita menyingkirkan tanaman sialan itu" ucap Rose, memberanikan diri menatap Scorpius, yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan, seperti akan menyelami apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan pada satu sama lain.

"kau masih tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Scorpius, pada akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"te-tentu saja" jawab Rose, sedikit tergagap karna kegugupannya.

"padahal sudah tahun ajaran ketujuh, dan kita sudah lebih dewasa dengan berumur tujuh belas tahun."

"Aku pikir saat kau bicara begitu, karna saat itu kau masih kecil. Tetapi aku salah, kau ternyata benar-benar tak menyukaiku. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar ber-"

Scorpius menghentikan ucapannya, saat Rose menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya. Beberapa saat Scorpius terdiam, lalu saat merasakan Rose akan melepasnya. Ia segera menarik tengkuk Rose, dan membalas ciuman Rose dengan lembut.

"ssh" desah Rose, saat Scorpius menggigit bibirnya dan membuatnya membuka mulut. Sehingga Scorpius bisa menciumnya lebih dalam.

Lama mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman dalam itu. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan.

Rose memejamkan kedua matanya, saat merasakan hembusan nafas Scorpius yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Lalu ia merasakan Scorpius menciumnya lagi, ciuman yang lebih lembut.

Membuat Rose merasakan, seolah Scorpius ingin mengingat setiap kecupan ciumannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Scorpius yang merasakan tubuh Rose menegang, segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terkejut. Saat melihat aliran darah keluar dari hidung Rose.

"Rose, kau berdarah" pekiknya sembari berusaha, menghapus aliran darah itu. Namun segera Rose tepis. Lalu tanpa banyak kata, Rose segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju asrama.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, pandangannya semakin mengabur dan menggelap. Ia hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Scorpius yang memanggilnya. Lalu detik berikutnya pandangannya semakin menggelap.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Scorpius. Saat Madam Malkins selesai dengan pemeriksaannya.

"lebih baik kau kembali ke asramamu" ucap Madam Malkins tanpa, menjawab pertanyaannya.

"tidak" ucap Scorpius cepat. "aku ingin tahu, bagaimana keadaanya" lanjutnya bersikukuh.

"dia baik-baik saja" jawab madam Malkins.

"sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Mengapa dia selalu jatuh pingsan?" Tanya Scorpius memberanikan diri. Pertanyaan yang sudah ia pendam hampir tujuh tahun ini.

"aku tidak berhak memberitahumu" ucap madam Malkins. Lalu memandang Scorpius prihatin. "Rose yang lebih berhak memberitahumu" lanjutnya, lalu keluar.

Scorpius menghela nafas berat, lalu memandang Rose yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Rose" lirihnya sambil mengecup, kedua belah tangan Rose.

"apa yang sebenarnya, terjadi padamu?" tanyanya pada keheningan.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

Rose menghela nafas perlahan, lalu memulai gerakan-gerakan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Namun ia merasa sudah jauh lebih baik, maka dari itu ia akan masuk kelas kedua hari ini.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya madam Malkins. Saat melihat Rose akan keluar dari Hospital Wing.

"kembali ke Asrama, lalu masuk kelas keduaku hari ini" jawab Rose, sambil tersenyum cemerlang.

"wah wah, melihat kau tersenyum seperti itu. Kau pasti sudah jauh lebih baik" ucap madam Malkins, namun tetap memeriksa Rose yang segera cemerut.

"kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"tentu saja tidak, karna kau pandai berbohong" ucap madam Malkins, membuat Rose berdecak keras.

"tapi kau boleh keluar dari sini, asal kau minum ini dulu dan minum obatmu secara teratur. Mengerti?"

"baik-baik" ucap Rose. Segera meminum ramuan yang di berikan madam Malkins, lalu keluar dari Hospital Wing.

"ah senangnya" pekik Rose, tampak girang sekali. Lalu saat melihat, banyak murid berlalu lalang. Ia segera menampilkan sikap Sok nya. Berjalan dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dagunya, tanpa melihat maupun menyapa semua orang.

Jelas sekali, beberapa murid yang sangat tidak menyukainya tampak berdecih keras saat melihatnya. Lebih parah lagi, ada yang mendelik. Itu adalah orang-orang yang pernah, mendengar kalimat pedasnya. Yeah Rose memaklumi itu, karna itulah yang dia inginkan.

Ia tak mau mempunyai teman satu pun. Cukup keluarganya saja dalam hidupnya, hanya keluarganya.

Sampai saat ia berjalan, di tangga pualam. Ia kehilangan fokus, karna memikirkan hal apa yang terjadi semalam bersama Scorpius.

Ciuman itu

Dan

Brughhh

"akh" pekik Rose kesakitan, saat ia menyandung tangga lain, dan membuat kakinya keseleo.

Ia mendengar orang-orang di dekatnya cekikikan, bahkan yang melewatinya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa sedih, dan sengsara karna tak ada satu pun yang membantunya.

Tapi tak apa, ia memakluminya. Ia memang pantas, di perlakukan seperti itu atas semua sikap sok nya selama ini.

"wahh tontonan, yang sangat menarik sekali" ucap Scorpius, tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Rose yang segera menengadah untuk melihatnya.

"pasti sakit sekali ya, sampai kau tak bisa berdiri lagi" ejek Scorpius, menatap Rose prihatin.

Rose bungkam, mendadak ia tak bisa membalas semua ejekan Scorpius. Karna kilasan ciuman mereka kemarin, terus saja bergentayangan bagai kaset rusak.

"ohh pasti sakit sekali ya, sampai mulut pedasmu itu terkunci hm" ucap Scorpius, sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"u-urus saja urusanmu sendiri, jangan pedulikan aku" desis Rose tajam. Setelah berhasil mengenyahkan kilasan itu.

"sayangnya aku mau peduli, aku ingin kau sembuh" ucap Scorpius, membuat tubuh Rose menegang akibat kalimat terakhir yang Scorpius lontarkan.

"sepertinya berendam di danau siang hari, bisa membuat kakimu lebih baik" lanjut Scorpius keras, membuat orang-orang yang sengaja mendengar mereka. Tampak bersorak ria, terutama Ilona yang memang sangat tidak menyukai Rose.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Scorpius menggendong tubuh Rose ala bridal style. Membuat Rose terperanggah, lalu berusaha lepas dari Scorpius.

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau Malfoy! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Rose keras, mengundang banyak tawa. Lalu tanpa banyak kata, Scorpius hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kastil.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

"kau benar-benar akan melempar aku ke danau" teriak Rose. Saat mereka sudah di tepi danau.

"tentu saja" jawab Scorpius santai. Membuat Rose menatap berkeliling, mencari keberadaan Al, Hugo dan lily yang mungkin saja berada di sekitaraan sini. Namun hasilnya nihil, karna beberapa saat yang lalu bel pemberitahuan, kelas akan di mulai sudah berbunyi. Jadi tinggalah hanya mereka berdua, yang berada disana.

"Malfoy, aku peringatkan kau sekali lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menceburkanku ke danau" desis Rose tajam.

Scorpius terkekeh pelan, "kau benar-benar mengira, aku akan melemparmu ke danau?"

"te-tentu saja. kau kan anak mantan pe-"

"aku ingin memeperlihatkan, sesuatu padamu" ucap Scorpius cepat, memotong kalimat Rose. Kalimat hinaan yang bisa saja, membuat emosinya kembali hadir ke Scorpius tak mau itu terjadi, karna itu bisa membuat Rose semakin jauh darinya.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Teriak Rose keras. Membuat Scorpius berdecak keras.

"kau bisa tidak diam, dan berhenti berteriak keras dengan suara melengking itu"

"tidak" teriak Rose lagi. "dan suarku tidak melengking" lanjut Rose.

Scorpius tertawa kecil, saat melihat wajah Rose yang cemerut. Membuat Rose terdiam, dan menatap lekat wajah Scorpius yang tengah tertawa. Karna pemandangan itu, selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

"kau terpesona"

"ti-tidak"

"mengaku saja, tadi kau melihatku seperti melihat sesuatu hal yang indah. Bahkan seperti ingin menciumku seperti semalam" ucap Scorpius, menggoda Rose yang wajahnya kini sudah merah. Seperti kepiting rebus.

"aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" ucap Rose keras, sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Membuat Scorpius tersenyum lebar, lalu memalingkan wajah juga. Karena jika ia terlalu lama menatap Rose yang sedang manis-manisnya itu, bisa saja ia hilang kendali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Scorpius segera memanggil sapu terbangnya. Yang segera meluncur terbang keluar dari kastil, dan menghampirinya.

Lalu tanpa banyak kata, Scorpius segera menduduki Rose di sapunya dan ia pun duduk di belakang Rose. Lalu menyuruh sapunya untuk terbang menuju halaman belakang kastil, dan mengabaikan protesan serta berbagai umpatan Rose untuknya.

"kau gila" teriak Rose keras, diantar deru angin yang berhembus keras saat sapunya melaju cepat. Lalu spontan ia memeluk Rose, untuk menjaga gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh. Karna Rose tak terbiasa menaiki sapu terbang. Membuat Rose menegang, dengan jantung yang kini berdebar keras.

"jangan memelukku" teriak Rose keras, sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Scorpius yang malah semakin mengerat.

"hei! Hei! Diam! Kau bisa jatuh" ucap Scorpius keras.

"aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau peduli! Aku tidak mau kau memelukku" teriak Rose, membuat Scorpius menatap pucuk kepala Rose sendu.

"kau bisa jatuh"

"aku bilang, aku tidak peduli. Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Scorpius tertatawa sinis, "sebegitu jijiknya kau padaku, sampai kau tak mau aku sentuh"

"tentu saja aku jijik, karna aku tak sudi di sentuh seorang anak mantan pela-"

"baik-baik" ucap Scorpius keras, memotong kalimat mengerikan Rose. Bersamaan dengan itu Rose berteriak histeris, saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba oleng dan hampir jatuh. Saat Scorpius melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau jatuh! Mom aku akan jatuh! Mom tolong aku! Mom!" oceh Rose tak karuan, sambil memejamkan mata. Membuat Scorpius yang melihat tingkah konyol Rose, terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk lagi Rose yang segera bungkam.

"nah beginikan lebih bagus, dan aman untukmu" bisik Scorpius, membuat Rose geli dan wajahnya yang memanas lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua saling bukam. Hanya deru angin yang terdengar. Mereka saling memejamkan kedua mata, meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Rose merasa nyaman sekali dalam posisi itu, ia begitu merasa di lindungi. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan melihat pemandangan indah dibawah sana, pemandangan hamparan berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang ada di belakang kastil.

"indah sekali" pekik Rose, tampak sekali gadis itu begitu senang melihat pemandangan itu. Membuat Scorpius tersenyum, lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Rose ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Membuat Rose terperanjat, dan menatap Scorpius yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

"Rose"

"hm"

"Aku mencintaimu"

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai Reader semua #lambai-lambai bareng Rose. Gimana makin seru atau makin gaje ? yahh aku harap reader semua menyukai ch ini hhe**

 **Maaf typo bertebaran dan sedikit banyak ooc hhe**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku mencintaimu"

"a-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu" ulang Scorpius, membuat kedua mata Rose semakin membulat kaget. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasakan kehagatan luar biasa, dalam hatinya. Sampai mampu membuatnya tersenyum cemerlang. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan itu, saat sadar akan keadaannya.

"omong kosong" ucap Rose, sambil mendengus jijik.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Rose" ucap Scorpius penuh kesungguhan dan ketulusan, hal itu sangat terpancar dari sorot mata abu-abunya. Kedua mata yang dimiliki seseorang, yang sangat Rose cintai.

Rose memalingkan wajah, menatap objek lain. Karna jika ia terus menatap Scorpius, bisa saja ia akan goyah dan mengatakan kalau ia pun sangat mencintainya.

Lalu ia merasakan, Scorpius menggenggam kedua belah tangannya. Membungkusnya dengan lembut yang menghangatkan hatinya.

"aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali, kita bertemu di hutan saat itu Rose"

"tak peduli kau membenciku, dengan alasan aku anak mantan pelahap maut-" Scorpius menghela nafas, untuk mengusir rasa sesaknya. "aku tetap mencintaimu, tak peduli kau menghinaku dan mengacuhkanku aku tetap mencintaimu"

Rose menengadah, untuk menghalau air matanya yang terus mendesak ingin keluar, karna semua untaian kalimat Scorpius. Serantaian kalimat yang membuatnya bahagia dan terluka dalam bersamaan.

Bahagia, karna mereka saling mencintai.

Terluka karna mereka, tak mungkin saling memiliki.

Lalu mereka saling diam, tanpa mau membuka suara. Hanya semilir angin yang mereka rasakan, sampai suara gemuruh yang menandakan hujan akan turun. Membuat Scorpius segera menyuruh sapu terbangnya, kembali ke tepi danau.

Sesampainya di tepi danau, Scorpius kembali menggendong Rose ala bridal style menuju hospital wing. Bahkan dalam perjalananpun, mereka tetap saling bungkam.

Rose bersandar pada dada bidang Scorpius dengan nyaman, sambil menatap lekat wajah Scorpius. Berharap waktu berhenti, sehingga ia tetap dalam pelukan Scorpius.

'Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius. Sangat mencintaimu' bisik Rose dalam hati.

Lalu ia merasakan Scorpius berhenti melangkah, dan menatapnya sendu.

"berhenti menangis" ucapnya membuatnya tersadar, jika ia sedang menangis lalu menghapusnya dengan cepat.

"apa pernyataan cintaku itu membebanimu, sampai kau menangis seperti ini?"

".."

Scorpius menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali berjalan menuju hospital wing dengan langkah lebih lebar.

Sampai tiba di hospital wing, ia segera menduduki Rose di atas ranjang. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, lelaki itu segera beranjak pergi dari Rose yang masih bungkam.

Bersamaan saat Scorpius sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Rose kembali menangis dan menangis. Hatinya sungguh sesak. Tak peduli pada Madam Malkins, yang sudah di depannya. Siap menyembuhkan kakinya.

"seandainya aku tidak, mempunyai kutukan ini" ucapnya dalam isak tangisnya, yang memilukan. Saat kilasan memory itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya. "mungkin aku akan bersamamu, Scorpius" sambungnya sambil memukul dadanya, berharap rasa sesak itu menghilang.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Rose masih ingat, hari itu tepat dua bulan lagi ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts. Membuat beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia dan Hermione pergi berbelanja di Diaggon Aley. Hari itu pun mereka habiskan berbenja lagi di Diaggon Aley, untuk memenuhi keperluannya nanti di Hogwarts.

Mereka pulang saat waktu makan malam, dan sesaat sampai di rumah. Mereka terkejut saat melihat, Hugo dan Ron terkapar di lantai.

Ia masih ingat, Hermione segera berlari menghampiri Hugo dan Ron. Untuk mengecek keadaan mereka. Sedangkan Rose sendiri masih terpaku di tempat, sampai ia melihat seorang wanita berajalan keluar dari ruang santai, tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione yang membelakanginya.

"Mom" jeritnya saat wanita itu, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Hermione. Lalu tanpa banyak berpikir, Rose segera berlari dan menjadi tameng Hermione. Sampai mantra kutukan yang wanita itu tujukan untuk Hermione, malah tertuju kepadanya.

Sampai detik berikutnya, ia mendengar jeritan Hermione dan rasa sakit yang tak terkira di seluruh tubuhnya. Sampai semua menggelap.

.

.

Lalu saat ia membuka mata. Ia sudah berada di ruangan, yang sudah ia yakini tengah berada di St. Mungo.

Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang kosong, sampai ia mendengar suara orang tuanya yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Membuatnya perlahan bangkit, dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Rose baru menyadari, jika ruangan yang ia tempati sangatlah luas. Sampai menyediakan ruang tamu, yang sekarang di isi oleh kedua orang tuanya, bersama seorang wanita paruh baya, yang ia yakini seorang Penyembuh.

"tidak mungkin" lirih Hermione serak. Air mata kini kembali memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

"tidak mungkin" ulang Hermione, diantar isak tangisnya yang semakin keras. Ron juga tampak pucat saat mendengar apa yang Penyembuh itu sampaikan, tentang keadan Rose pada mereka.

"apa tidak ada cara lain, untuk menyembuhkan Rose?" Tanya Ron, pada Penyembuh yang menatapnya prihatin.

"kutukan itu sangat langka, tak ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Mantra itu adalah mantra kutukan, yang membuat korban mati secara perlahan" jelas Penyembuh sekali lagi.

"Rose Weasley hanya akan bertahan, sampai usianya kurang lebih, delapan belas tahun"

"a-apa" lirih Rose mengagetkan mereka.

"Rose!"

"a-aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau Mom, Dad" lirihnya dalam isakan. Lalu semuanya kembali menggelap, saat rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk setiap sendi tubuhnya.

 **Flashback End**

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

beberapa hari berlalu, sejak hari dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Rose. Yang bahkan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Rose. Membuatnya patah hati, dan tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini.

Bahkan saat ia latihan Quidditch pun, tak membuat ia senang walau hanya sesaat. Mungkin benar, harus ia akui jika ia memang cinta mati pada Rose.

"Scorpius awas" teriak Ken, yang terasa jauh dari pendengarannya. Karna ia sedang melamun, memikirkan Rose yang saat sarapan tadi, tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan lagi.

Rose jatuh pingsan, memang sudah hal biasa bagi semua murid Hogwarts. Kecuali dirinya, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Rose.

"dasar idiot!" teriak Ken, saat bludger benar-benar mengenai kepala Scorpius. Yang membuat lelaki itu limbung, dan jatuh pingsan.

Ken mau tak mau segera membawa Scorpius, menuju Hospital Wing dengan menyulap tandu.

Sesampainya disana, Scorpius segera di tangani oleh Madam Malkins yang memberitahunya. Jika Scorpius baik-baik saja, hanya mendapatkan benjolan kecil dan boleh keluar besok pagi.

Lalu ia mendengar suara Al dan Rose, yang sedang berbincang. Membuatnya sadar, jika penghuni ranjang di sebelah Scorpius adalah Rose weasley. Membuat Ken tersenyum senang, karna ia yakin hal ini pasti membuat Scorpius senang.

"aku akan kembali lagi, setelah makan malam" ucap Al, tanpa Rose jawab. Ken yakin jika sebelum mereka datang, Al dan Rose terlibat dalam perdebatan. Sampai tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

 **~Pure Love~**

 **.**

Perlahan Scorpius membuka mata, lalu ia menyadari jika sekarang ia tengah berada di hospital wing. Bersamaan itu ia mendengar bel berdering dua kali, menandakan waktu makan malam selesai.

Membuatnya segera beranjak, namun rasa pusing menderanya. Membuatnya kembali berbaring, dengan merutuk dalam hati. Karna melewati makan malam.

Lalu ia mendengar, seseorang sedang menangis pilu di sebelahnya. Membuatnya terkejut, dan memandang kesamping.

Ia terdiam, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia buka tirai yang menghalangi ranjang di antara mereka berdua.

Ia bisa melihat, Rose sedang menangis memunggunginya. Semakin lama, isak tangis itu semakin pilu, dan menyayat hatinya.

Scorpius ingin beranjak, dan memeluk Rose. Namun niat itu ia urungkan, saat mendengar derap langkah mendekati mereka. Lebih tepatnya mendekati Rose.

"berhenti menangis" ucap Al, setiba di dekat ranjang Rose. Tanpa menyadari Scorpius, tengah berbaring di samping ranjang Rose.

"pergilah" ucap Rose bergetar.

"apa dengan menangis, membuatmu sembuh? Tentu saja tidak Rose, kau harusnya-"

"DIAM!" potong Rose keras.

"kau selalu berbicara, seolah kau mengerti apa yang terbaik untukku Al. namun pada kenyataannya, kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti!" ucap Rose, dalam isakannya.

"kau tidak mengerti" lirihnya.

"kau tidak mengerti, bagaimana sakitnya aku merasakan kutukan ini bertahun-tahun lamanya"

"kau tidak mengerti, bagaimana perasaanku saat ingin hidup lama, mempunyai banyak teman-" Rose tersedak oleh isak tangisnya.

"dan bersama Scorpius" lanjutnya perih.

"karna kutukan ini, aku tak bisa memiliki teman dan Scorpius" ucap Rose, saat tenggelam dalam isakan yang lebih memilukan. Menyayat hati Al maupun Scorpius.

Al duduk di hadapan Rose, dan menggenggam tangan Rose lembut. "kau hanya mempersulit diri" ucapnya membuat Rose memandangnya, lalu melepas genggaman Al.

"kalau kau ingin memiliki teman dan Malfoy, kau hanya perlu melepas topengmu Rose. Kembalilah bersikap layaknya kau"

"kau lupa? Aku akan mati saat menginjak umur, kurang lebih delapan belas tahun"

"aku ingat. Lalu kenapa dengan kau akan mati? Semua orang pasti akan mati Rose"

"kau tidak mengerti!"

"apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Katakan!"

"kau tidak mengerti, perasan mereka nanti"

"jika hal itu terjadi, kepergianku akan membuat mereka terluka. Aku tak mau itu Al! aku tak mau, terutama Scorpius" lirih Rose.

Al menghela nafas berat, sungguh menghadapi Rose yang keras kepala. Selalu membuat kepalnya pening seketika.

"baiklah, terserahlah lakukan semaumu" ucap Al lalu bangkit berdiri, dan beranjak pergi. Namun ia kembali lagi.

"dengar Rose! Aku hanya akan berbicara ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Jika kau terus begini, kau akan mati dalam ketidak bahagiaan-" Al menghela nafas, mengusir rasa sesak di dadanya.

"dan aku tidak mau itu. Setidaknya ketika saat itu tiba, kau sudah merasakan banyak kebahagiaan" lanjut Al, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Rose. Lelaki itu segera pergi, meninggalkan Rose yang masih terisak pelan.

Sementara Scorpius yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, tampak menghela nafas perih. Hatinya terasa sesak, sampai sulit membuatnya bernafas.

Dalam helaan nafasnya, bagai duri yang menancap di hatinya. Membuatnya menggerang sakit, dan menjatuhkan air matanya.

Duri itu adalah kenyataan, yang menampar keras dirinya.

Perlahan Scorpius bangkit, dan kembali menyibak tirai itu lebih keras. Membuat Rose kaget dan berbalik menghadapnya. Membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Potter benar" ucapnya serak.

"setidaknya beri kesempatan untukmu, merasakan kebahagian memiliki teman dan aku"

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai reader semua #lambai-lambai bareng Scorpius. Gimana ch ini ? makin suka atau makin ogah baca ini ff ?**

 **Ch ini udah keungkapkan, kenapa Rose bersikap seperti itu pada Scorpius maupun orang-orang.**

 **RnR please**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter**


End file.
